The present invention relates generally to wireless charging systems, and more particularly to methods of demodulating communication within wireless charging systems.
Mobile electronic products, already in wide use throughout much of the world today, are likely to see further increases in adoption rates as an ever-increasing number of people put into service an ever-increasing number and variety of mobile phones, tablets, cameras, handheld gaming consoles, plug-in hybrid and fully-electric vehicles, electric-powered drones and other aircraft, and related products.
Most of these products are powered by batteries or similar energy-storage devices that need to be recharged at regular intervals. Existing wireless recharging systems offer potential advantages (such as greater convenience) relative to more-conventional systems that require the mobile products to be plugged into an electrical outlet with a power cord. However, wireless charging systems could benefit from additional improvements related to cost and size reduction. Further, recent advances in wireless charging systems allow for some devices to serve both as power transmitters and power receivers, allowing charge sharing among devices. Such bidirectional wireless charging systems are described in more detail at http://www.engadget.com/2013/01/07/fulton-innovation-launches-ecoupled-technology-for-bi-directiona/, the content of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Thus, compact implementations of wireless charging systems that can also cost-effectively support devices that work as both charging source and charging sink are desirable.